


Pick One

by TheFinalFront (orphan_account)



Category: American Actor RPF
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Crack, F/M, baddirtywrong, idek, idk - Freeform, im kidding, porny??????????????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheFinalFront
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oprah and Phil have sexy times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick One

Oprah laughed, “Fuck me good Phil!” She cackled as though she needn't be worried about the cankles on both bottoms of her legs.  
“Opry, I think you are going through some emotional trauma.” Phil said as he pushed his cock in between her boobs.  
“Are you even a doctor?”  
“I took a course online.” Phil cut off one of Oprahs boobs and shoved it in his mouth. “Actually, I'm Hannibal Lector. I'm sorry Opry.”  
Oprah bit Phil's dick off, “you will be!” she yelled, chewing it, “I AM HANNIBALS MAAMA LECTOR.”  
“Will you marry me?”  
“YES. IF I GET TO CHEW ON YOUR EARS!”  
“Yeah, but it's only legal in Tasmania or Texas. Pick one.” Phil chewed off Oprah's vag and they continued to eat each other like that Supernatural episode where the couple ate each other.

**Author's Note:**

> idek


End file.
